


Not So Innocent Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Miroku thought, no, he knew that Kagome wasn't as innocent as she seemed. These are a few examples... Series of Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lip Gloss

Miroku couldn't take his eyes off the sensual scene that Kagome made at the moment. Hell he couldn't even blink. He watched with darkened eyes as she rubbed the small stick on her lips leaving a sweet smelling glossy trail behind it. He inwardly groaned. As if her plump lips weren't tempting enough she had to wear this stuff as well?  
  
He blinked when Kagome noticed he was staring at her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome what is that?" She blinked and held up her lip gloss.  
  
"This?" Miroku nodded.  
  
"Hai…what is it?" Kagome smiled and held it out to him.  
  
"This is cherry flavored lip gloss, it's used to keep your lips from getting dry and it tastes good. Oh! Want to try it?" He blinked as his eyes zeroed in on her lips and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Hai, if it's not too much trouble." She shook her head and undid the cap of her lip gloss not noticing the way his eyes were solely looking at her lips.  
  
"Oh no problem. Well here you go." He blinked when she shoved the lip gloss at his own lips for a few seconds and then pulled it away, leaving a small trail of lip gloss on his own lips, a small smile on her shinny kissable lips.  
  
"Now all you have to do is lick your lips." She demonstrated by licking her own lips, rather sensually in his opinion. He gulped loudly and licked his own.  
  
"You're right it does taste like cherries." She grinned at him and nodded before bounding off.


	2. Popsicle

  
  
Miroku gulped as he watched Kagome deep throat the tasty treat in her hand…it was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen. He groaned as she pulled it out of her mouth with a wet pop only to lick and nibble the sides of it and then swirl her tongue around the tip of it before once more taking it all the way in her mouth.  
  
He whimpered lightly as his imagination went into overload that, accompanied by the staggering heat, made his eyes roll back in his head in a dead faint. Kagome blinked and opened her eyes to stare at Miroku's fallen body. Oh no! She quickly crouched down next to him and poked his cheek with her popsicle.  
  
"Miroku?" He twitched in response, muttering something about sinful deeds and evil women. She smiled shaking her head.  
  
"I told you~ .You should have had one…" She shrugged and sat down next to him, once again taking the popsicle into her mouth.

 


	3. Lace

  
  
Miroku couldn't stop staring, no he didn't want to stop. All he knew was that he very much liked this 'lace' and the way it looked on Kagome's thighs. He could already feel the blood rushing. Why would the kami's tempt him so? They not only let Kagome prance around in her revealing futuristic clothing but now they were adding lace thigh highs to the list? This had to be a test from the Kami's and it was one test he wasn't afraid to fail.  
  
He blinked when Kagome turned to him, her skirt swishing, making the white lace of her white stockings all the more prominent.  
  
"Ne, Miroku do you think it looks all right? I mean I'm going to be a senior this year and Eri said I should make a statement...er well does it look okay? Not to babyish?" Miroku smiled at her charmingly.  
  
"Oh, my dear Kagome-sama it looks just fine. In fact I wonder what other lacey things would look nice on you..." He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows at her making her blush.  
  
"Well Miroku we'll just have to wait and see ne?" He merely nodded, a goofy smile on his face. So caught up in his own fantasies was he that he didn't notice her walk off muttering under her breath about trying lace shirts and skirts.  
  
All he knew was he liked when Kagome came to him for fashion advice, maybe one day she would come to him wearing only a strip of cloth and ask his opinion. Yes, the chances of that actually happening were very slim but hey, a monk can dream.

 


	4. Indirect Kiss

  
  
Miroku sighed as he sat down, today had been a long day, as usual, and they had just made camp. Sango had run off to find fire wood taking Shippo with her and Inu Yasha had run off to go hunting. So it was just him and Kagome, both were sitting down to take a breather.  
  
He grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his sore and dry throat, he had sadly run out of water while on the road and hadn't had a chance to stop and refill his water bottle and even worse there wasn't a river nearby. Just great.  
  
"Thirsty Miroku?" He blinked and smiled at Kagome who was holding out her water bottle, the cap already off. He grinned at her and nodded taking the offered bottle.  
  
"Why thank you Kagome-Sama." She smiled at him as he took a drink of water and handed it back to her. She grabbed it and took a drink of her own from it and grinned at him.  
  
"Ne, Miroku guess what?" He blinked but grinned back at her, her mood contagious.  
  
"What Kagome-Sama?" She grinned more, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"We just had our first indirect kiss." She laughed when Miroku blushed lightly but nodded a grin of his own in place.  
  
"May it be the first of many." She blushed but nodded, taking another drink form the water bottle. He watched with eager eyes as a drop of water slid past her lips and careved a path down her neck. What he wouldn't give to be that drop of water, but he would settle for indirect kisses...for now.

 


	5. Laundry Day

  
Miroku blinked as he pulled his robe out of the basin of water and soap. What was this? He let his robes fall back into the soapy water and pulled out the bright green blob that had been attached to his robes. He quickly rinsed it in the river and held it up. He blinked as a slow blush made its way onto his face.  
  
He knew what it was and whose it was. It was a pair of green lacey panties and they were Kagome's. How he knew this was easy. Kagome had explained what panties were, with a red blush, to Shippo who thought they were cleaning rags. Plus Kagome had been doing her own laundry minutes before he had started his own. She must have accidently left them in the soapy water. Either way laundry day was his new favorite day of the week. He glanced around quickly before shoving the panties into his bag.  
  


 


	6. Cosplay

  
Miroku gaped, full out gaped, at Kagome and her new outfit. Oh Kami… She was dressed in a skin tight fabric. Her top was cut off right below her breasts. Her pants hung low on her hips, exposing her navel, and were skin tight. She also had a weird headband on her head and her hair was pulled back leaving only a few strands loose. All in all she looked sinful.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away, crossing her arms over her exposed creamy stomach.  
  
"What? My brother dragged me to a Naruto con…made me dress up as Sai…I didn't have any time to change…" She trailed off a cute blush dusting her cheeks. He merely grinned, his brain to mushy to do anything else.  
  
She flushed and looked away from him.  
  
"Look I'm going to go change now!" With that she stopped off, giving him the back view of her outfit and damn….all the walking they did sure did pay off.  
  


 


	7. IPod

  
  
Miroku blinked as Kagome sat by the fire a listening to her 'IPod'. She had gotten it for her birthday a few weeks ago and now was never without it. It was an odd contraption but honestly it was amusing to watch her listen to it, she would bop her head along to the tune only she could hear and close her eyes, as if in another world. Even more amusing was when she would sing along to the lyrics.  
  
Now was one such time.  
  
"Like a virgin~" He blinked as her words registered in his head.  
  
"For the very first time~" Oh kami, he felt a little bit of a blush stain his cheeks as thoughts unbecoming of a monk flooded his head. Oh dear…he coughed and hastily stood up making Kagome look at him and take out one of her 'head phones'.  
  
"Miroku –kun are you okay?" He nodded, making a mental note that she looked of so cute and virginal sitting there her big blue eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Yes, I am fine I'm just going to meditate." She nodded happy with his answer and went back to her IPod, changing the song with a simple flick of her finger.  
  
He was half way out of the clearing when he she sang aloud again.  
  
"I'll be your naughty girl…love to love you baby." Once again his pure mind was assaulted by unmonkly images and he high tailed it to find a secluded spot to meditate and reflect on said images.  
  


 


	8. Rain

  
  
Miroku blinked, bored, as he watched the rain fall outside, today was a boring day. It was gloomy to and it seemed the mood was contagious. Everyone was moping about Keade's hut. Kagome and Shippo had actually fallen asleep a bit before the rain had fallen and were still asleep.  
  
He sighed as he sat there, there was literally nothing to do. He blinked when Kagome walked over to him, stretching lightly to wake herself up.  
  
"Maah Miroku where is everyone?" Miroku smiled at her as she stood next to him.  
  
"Well Sango is polishing her weapons, Inu Yasha is Kami knows where and Shippo and Kirara were still asleep last I checked." She nodded and rubbed her eyes cutely.  
  
"M'kay…oh! Its raining!" Miroku nodded, amused by how quickly she could change her moods.  
  
"Indeed it is." She laughed and looked outside a grin on her face.  
  
"Ne, you don't get it Miroku! It's the first rain of the spring! I have to go dance in it!" With that she took off into the rain, squealing and giggling, and danced in it. Miroku chuckled as he watched her move around in the rain…until his eyes noticed something else…Kagome's top was white…and it was now see through.  
  
He gulped as he saw her light blue bra through her shirt, he also noticed she was cold and blushed. Even so he was more than happy to watch Kagome dance around in the rain, maybe rainy days weren't' so bad.

 


	9. Sickness

  
  
Miroku sighed as he sat next to Kagome and dabbed at her forehead with a wet washcloth. She had fallen sick after playing in the rain yesterday, surprise, surprise. So he was taking care of her while Inu Yasha and Sango went to a nearby village to take care of a demon problem.  
  
"Nggn…" He blinked and looked back down at her in worry.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" He stared at her slightly flushed and sweaty face in worry.  
  
"Hot…to hot…" With that she shoved off her covers, revealing he white sleeping kimono clad body. He blinked at the sight she made. She was heaving her breasts moving up and down with her erratic breaths. Her skin was flushed and slick with sweat, making her sleeping kimono cling to her. All in all she looked like a woman in the throes of passion…  
  
"Ye should keep her covered…" Miroku jumped lightly and turn to smile sheepishly at Kaede, who was stirring the night's soup.  
  
"Er, yes, I will Kaede-sama." With that he grabbed her blanket and pulled it back over her. His face was mere inches away from hers and he jumped when she opened her eyes lightly to smile at him.  
  
"MMM Miro…" With that she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, having no idea of the kinds of thoughts that flooded her caretaker.  
  


 


	10. Sake

  
  
Miroku chuckled lightly as Kagome sat in her seat, well she wavered but still it was cute. She had a cute flush on her cheeks as she hiccupped lightly. He blinked when she zeroed in on him and sloppily crawled her way over to him, her shirt giving him a nice view of the full breasts they held hostage.  
  
"Miro-kun~." He smiled at her as she plopped herself in his lap, sideways so her legs were tossed over one of his knees while she leaned against his chest and used his other knee as a seat.  
  
"Yes? Kagome-sama?" She smiled coyly at him, the scent of sake wafting from her sweet lips as she poked his chest.  
  
"You're~ zo cote!" He smiled, her slurred words making her sound even more adorable as he supported her back with his arm.  
  
"Thank you Kagome, you are cute as well." She smiled coyly at him.  
  
"I-I would soooooooooo tap that!" Miroku blinked not knowing what that saying meant but smiled none the less.  
  
"And I would so tap you…but for now let's get you to bed shall we?" She nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Carry meh!" He chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Of course my lady." With that he made his way towards her sleeping quarters to put her to bed. He would ask her what 'tapping it' meant in the morning, assuming she didn't have a horrid hangover.


	11. Tap That?

Miroku sighed as he turned to Kagome, a questioning look on his face. He indeed had a question to ask her, one he hadn't been able to ask her due to various things popping up here and there. But today was the day. He was going to get his answer.

"Ne...Kagome-sama." Kagome turned to him in question.

"Mmm?" Miroku met her gaze, making her flush a bit.

"What does 'tap that' mean?" He watched with morbid curiosity as she turned a new shade of red, almost boarding purple, and seemed to choke on the very air she was breathing.

"Wher-where did you hear that?" He blinked at her.

"From you...remember a few weeks ago we had a minni drinking party?" She nodded, burying her head in her hands.

"Hai..." Her voice was mumbled but he could still hear it.

"Well you said you would 'soooooo tap that'. What does 'tapping' it mean?" Kagome gave a surprised squeak and mumbled to herself. A few seconds later she looked up at him with a strained smile.

"Er well it means just what it sounds like." Miroku blinked in mild confusion.

"Then you just wanted to tap me?" Her blush increased but she nodded anyway, a small smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. Um, see like this." She leaned over to him and tapped his forehead before sitting back with a nervous smile.

"See I just tapped that." Miroku nodded, understanding flashing in his eyes. He did love it when Kagome taught him new things from the future.

"Ah...I see..." With that he leaned over to her and tapped her forehead making her blush more and look at him questioningly. He merely smiled.

"I said that I would tap you back." She nodded dumbly and looked away from him. He shrugged, but then a thought hit him.

"Mah Kagome-sama does that mean Inu Yasha is tapping Shippo?" He blinked when Kagome let out a horrified gasp before bursting into laughter. He didn't know what was so funny but like always her laughter was contagious and he soon found himself laughing alongside her.


	12. Sun Screen

  
  
Miroku gulped as he stood over Kagome, who was laying on her stomach in her bathing suit. He gulped again as his eyes looked over her full supple behind, the small curve of her back, the nape of her neck and her exposed pale skin. He jumped when Kagome turned to look at him, raising her sunglasses up a bit.  
  
"Well Miroku can you put some on my back or what?" He nodded dumbly as she smiled at him and went back to her previous position. He glanced up at the sky and said a small prayer to Buddha, for the strength to get through this alive, knowing all too well everyone else was watching them from their chosen positions on the beach.  
  
Prayer said he gulped once more before crouching over her and slowly squeezing the sun screen into his hands before lowering his hands to touch the semi heated and soft flesh of Kagome's exposed back. He whimpered as tons of naughty thoughts slammed into him full force.  
  
Buddha help him.  
  



	13. Banana

  
  
Miroku gulped as Kagome ate her banana and he knew right then and there that maybe he was a hentai. Honestly here he was watching his young female companion eat a banana and getting naughty thoughts. Then again what man wouldn't? There she sat eating the banana with her eyes closed, as if concentrating on eating the damn thing. Seriously who ate a banana with their eyes closed…and dear Kami! Did she just moan? Yes, he gaped, she did just moan. He gulped. Maybe giving her a banana was a bad idea…  
  



	14. Cherries

  
  
Miroku watched Kagome happily munch on some cherries as she walked along the path next to him. She had been eating them for the past hour. Spitting out the cores as they walked and occasionally chewing on the stems. She blinked when she noticed he was watching her and held one out to him.  
  
"Want my cherry Miroku?" He almost tripped on his other foot.  
  
"Wh-what was that Kagome?" Kagome blinked at him innocently.  
  
"I asked if you wanted a cherry." Miroku let out the breath he was holding and nodded holding his hand out to her for one. Of course pure little Kagome would never say something like that. He popped the cherry into his mouth, stem and all, as he semi sulked.


	15. Watermelon

  
Miroku watched as Kagome munched away at her watermelon and made the impossible possible. She made eating watermelon sexy. He watched with wide eyes as she munched away juices following down her hands and out of the sides of her mouth. Wow, just wow. He blinked when she placed her slice of watermelon on her plate and licked at her hands.  
  
He smiled at her when she realized he was watching her and blushed.  
  
"What? It's all over and it's so sticky but…at least it tastes good." With that she went back to licking her hands clean. She even went so far as to stick each one of her fingers in her mouth and suckle them clean. He gulped and made a mental note to thank Kaede for sending them off with a watermelon.  
  



	16. Lolipop

  
Miroku blinked as Kagome swirled her tongue around the lollipop she had in her hand before sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Making her cheeks go in with said sucking motion. He gulped as she closed her eyes and sucked on it a bit more before pulling it out with a pop and offering it to him.  
  
"Want it lick? I mean er…only if you want it…I'm not sick or anything." He smirked at her and leaned down to lick it a few times and pulled back.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-sama, it was very yummy. The lollipop tasted good to." He chuckled as she blushed and smacked him lightly.  
  
"Miroku you hentai!" He chuckled as she ran ahead of him a light blush on her cheeks. Oh it was fun to mess with her.


	17. Starbursts

  
Miroku blinked as Kagome held up a werid tube of mutli colored little squares. She was going on and on about them. They were candy from her time and she bought them so he could share them with everyone. Shippo was excited one because it was candy and two because it was from America. He blinked when Kagome turned to him, having handed out some pieces of candy to everyone but him.  
  
"Want one Miroku?" He nodded and held out his hand, he was always open to new things especially if they were introduced to him by Kagome.  
  
"Sure, Kagome-Sama." She smiled and gave him one, after which she popped one out into her own hand and put the rest into her pocket.  
  
"Oi, Miroku did you know that if you're able to unwrap it in your mouth using only your tongue and teeth that you're supposed to be a good kisser?" He blinked.  
  
"Oh really? Can you do it Kagome-sama?" He smirked as she blushed.  
  
"Um, I never really tired…you know what? I'm going to try right now." With that she popped her pink starburst into her mouth and worked it around.  
  
Miroku blinked and watched her, she looked so cute trying so hard to archive her goal. He jumped a bit when she jumped up lightly pumping her fist in the air and pulled out the wrapper, unripped and almost perfectly intact.  
  
"Yatta! Look Miroku I did it and it's not even ripped! I guess I'm not only a good kisser but a great one!" She smiled at him as he nodded, his mind on not so innocent things.  
  



	18. Nii-san

  
Miroku grinned as Kagome walked over to him holding out a plate of food.  
  
"Here you go nii-san!" He blinked at the term making her blush.  
  
"Err sorry…I didn't mean to it just kind of slipped out…so um here's your food." He smiled at her as he took the plate of food from her.  
  
"It's okay Kagome-sama I've always wanted a cute younger sister anyways so please do call me Nii-san all you want." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hai Nii-san!" With that she bounced away to go serve the others. Oh yes…he loved hearing her call him Nii-san…  
  



	19. Bondage

  
Miroku blinked, and blinked again as his eyes roamed over her form. She was tied up, rather erotically, with a gag in her mouth. At first he was consumed with rage at the baka rouges who had kidnapped her, but once he realized how utterly sexy she looked he couldn't help but to hope that Inu Yasha and Sango went easy on them.  
  
"Mmmm!" He blinked and instantly kneeled down to remove the gag from Kagome's mouth, feeling a shiver of excitement shoot down his spine at the small amount of drool that escaped her mouth. He quickly shoved it to the side and sat her up, letting her lean on his frame.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome-sama?" He laughed nervously at her annoyed glare.  
  
"Do I look okay Miroku? I'm tied up like some bondage wife form a porno!" He nodded as he quickly worked on untying her. Once down she sat up and rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Baka rouges…thank you Miroku." He smiled down at her and couldn't help but to let his eyes linger on the rope marks around her wrists.  
  
"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay Kagome-sama." She nodded and stood up, exposing the rope marks on her legs, and huffed.  
  
"I'm fine now lets just get out of here." Miroku nodded and wrapped an arm lightly around her shoulders and led her out of the hut. Kagome was so caught up with muttering darkly under her breath that she did not notice the small piece of rope Miroku had shoved in his robes. Who would have thought Miroku was into bondage?  
  



	20. Thong

  
Miroku blinked as he fingered the weird piece of cloth Shippo had found in Kagome's bag while in search of candy. It was dark green in color and had a little jeweled butterfly in the middle of what he could only assume was the back. Well, it looked like the back but it was literally only a piece of sting while the front resembled part of a bathing suit.  
  
What was this strange object? It obviously wasn't a bathing suit for he had never seen Kagome wear it…oh dear. He grinned stupidly as thoughts of said miko wearing this strange contraption flooded his mind. He grinned more, lost in his own dream land of miko's clad in nothing more than this small piece of cloth. He was so into his own fantasies that he didn't notice Kagome round the corner and gap at him.  
  
"MIROKU!" He jumped about ten feet in the air and blinked at a pissed off Kagome. He offered her a charming smile.  
  
"Hello Kagome-sama." She glared at him before zeroing her gaze in on the cloth in his hand. He gulped but decided to wing it.  
  
"Oh, is this yours? I'm truly sorry I was using it to polish my staff." He blinked as Kagome flushed a deep red before grabbing the garment form his hand and stomping off muttering about thongs, staffs, and hentai's.  
  
He blinked, so, that piece of cloth was a thong? Interesting, but he concluded that he very much liked thongs.


	21. Pigtails

  
Miroku smiled as they all walked down the road, it was another boring day. Traveling aimlessly in hopes of finding a jewel shard. Needless to say he was bored and lagging behind next to Kagome as the others walked on ahead. He blinked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She was walking along side him, looking cute as always, but today she looked even cuter. She had pulled her hair into 'pigtails' and they bounced with each and every one of her steps and before he knew it his mind was coming up with naughty things that he could be doing to her to make her pigtails bounce. He grinned and looked ahead of him, no longer bored.  
  
"I like your new hair style Kagome-sama." He grinned more as she turned to him a big happy innocent smile on her face, her deep blue eyes shining with his compliment.  
  
"Thank you Miroku!" He nodded, his gaze still ahead of him, his thoughts turning nastier, now that he had Kagome's voice calling his name added to his naughty but oh so yummy thoughts.


	22. Pop

  
Miroku grinned, perversely as Kagome ran about the camp sight in a tank top and shorts. Now he thought her school uniform was tempting but this, this was a whole new level. Not only did it reveal more skin but the shorts allowed Kagome to move in ways she would not while wearing a skirt.  
  
As it was she was she had just sat down, cross legged, in front of him, exposing her inner thighs and gave him a very good outline of her crotch. Oh kami! He coughed into his hand to hide the small moan as she leaned forward, her tank top revealing the tops of her creamy white breasts, to offer him a pop.  
  
"Want one Miroku?" He took it with shaky hands and offered her a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-sama." He took a sip, his mind on less than pure things, when Inu Yasha's gruff voice broke the silence.  
  
"Geez Monk can you stop drooling!" Miroku coughed into his pop, almost choking on it and turned surprised eyes to a grumpy Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome huffed and tossed Inu Yasha a small glare.  
  
"Leave him alone Inu Yasha! He wasn't drooling!" Inu Yasha scoffed.  
  
"Whatever wench if you like it just say so." And thus another fight was started between the two.  
  
Miroku lightly sipped his pop as Kagome stood up, exposing her firm butt encased in short shorts to him as she argued back and forth with Inu Yasha.  
  
For some odd reason this pop tasted much better than others in the past.  
  



	23. Lolita

  
Miroku blinked as Kagome popped out of the well. What in the world was she wearing? He watched with curiosity as she huffed and puffed, finally getting over the edge of the well, her big bag in tow. He blinked again as she noticed him and turned to him, her large light blue dress puffing out around her as she turned to him.  
  
"Ne, how does it look? It's a Lolita dress! Ayumi gave it to me!" He blinked as she bowed to him the lace and ruffles making her look cute….young, but cute.  
  
"You look cute." She smiled a light blush rising on her cheeks and gave him a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you Miroku-kun. Some guys in my time made some lewd remakes….I'm glad you don't want to 'try and deflower the Lolita virgin' nor do you want to 'look under my ruffles.' Hentai's the lot of them!" He gave her a charming smile, his mind now rolling said thoughts around in his head.  
  
"You know me Kagome-sama. I am but a humble monk." She smiled and nodded at him and made her way towards the village. Miroku grinned when he realized the ruffles went all the way around her dress and for some reason seeing her pale thighs through the light blue lace of her ruffles made him want to peek his head under her puffed out dress.  
  



	24. Twilight

  
Miroku watched with mild fascination as Kagome read her book, it was a thick one, more so then her text books, and from what he could read of the title it was called twilight. He glanced at Sango as she sat down next to him and offered her a friendly smile, one she returned with a wary eye.  
  
"Try anything monk and it will be the last thing you do." He merely held up his hands.  
  
"Fear not my dear Sango, I am but a humble monk. By the way…what is Kagome-sama reading?" Sango rolled her eyes, it seemed she didn't like it, whatever it was.  
  
"Some trash about a human girl falling in love with a vampire youkai. I think she mentioned something about a wolf youkai as well. I think it's ridiculous, as if a vampire youkai would glitter in the sun." He nodded, that did sound weird, even so there had to be a reason she read it, and he was going to find out.  
  
"Well please do excuse me my dear Sango." She waved him off as he got up and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-sama, are you enjoying your book?" He smiled lightly as she jumped and turned to him a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Hai, I am…I must say though Bella does annoy me. I mean seriously the girl needs to get a grip." Miroku nodded, even though he had no idea who Bella was or why she needed to get a grip.  
  
"I see, why does she need to get a grip?" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy and placed her book down, bookmark in place.  
  
"Well jeez I mean she acts so stupid when she's around Edward. I mean he's hot yes, but I've seen hotter, hell you're hot and yet I don't turn into a puddle of goo just being around you, nor do I think of ways to jump your bones every second of the day….the girl is pathetic, she puts him on a pedal stool." Miroku blinked as she ranted on, though he was no longer paying attention, instead he was rolling over what she had just said. She thought he was hot and had often thought about jumping him…he very much liked this book.  
  



	25. New Moon

  
Miroku watched with curios and slightly fearful eyes as Kagome seemed to get angrier and angrier as she read her new book, New Moon. He glanced around and cursed his so called friends when he realized they had left him alone with the irate Miko. He jumped as she let out an angry yell and threw her book on the ground, giving it a harsh glare.  
  
"Argh!" He gulped, wanting nothing more than to turn tale and run, but he would not. He was after all Miroku the one who fixed everyone's problems whether he wanted to or not. So he steeled himself, taking a deep breath and gathered his courage.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome-sama?" He gulped at the intense glare she sent him and thus the rant began.  
  
"No things are most certainly not okay! Tha-that bitch Bella ARGH! I can't believe her! Using poor loveable Jacob as a replacement for baka Edward! Ohhh~ It pisses me off, not only she acting like a little brat, throwing a tantrum but she just yelled at Jacob for saving her life! What is that crap?" He blinked as she huffed, her chest heaving up and down with her erratic breathing, her face flushed with anger, and her eyes were lit a flame with her emotions.  
  
It was then that he finally understood why Inu Yasha loved to get Kagome so riled up, even though he would never admit to liking it, and decided that New Moon was his new favorite book. Yes, he knew he would more than likely be punished for what he was going to do next, but in a roundabout way it would be worth it.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying I think Edward is better suited for Bella." He winced, feeling a small shiver of pleasure running though him as she glared at him; her eyes turning a darker shade of blue in her anger no rage.  
  
"Excuse me? How dare you even suggest that he's better then Jacob?" The rest of the night was spent with them arguing about which man was better, Miroku enjoying every second of it and Kagome trying her best not to hurt him.  
  



	26. Eclipse

  
Miroku was sitting in his meditate state, just enjoying the feel of the wind on his person when he felt Kagome's tentative aura make its way towards him. He cracked open an eye and smiled at her, taking in her form, she was dressed in her usual school girl uniform, everything looked the same but there in her hand was the newest book of the Twilight series, and while Kagome was still mad at him for being on team Edward she still often spoke to him about the books.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Kagome-sama?" She nodded a light blush on her face.  
  
"Er, yeah there is but…um I don't really know if I should ask you this or not…" She trailed off looking down at the ground.  
  
"Kagome-sama you can ask me anything you know that." She nodded.  
  
"Hai, well um here goes nothing…How do vampires have sex? I mean they're essentially dead right? So that means no blood flow so without the blood flow there would be no way for him to get well um hard. So sex would be impossible right? I mean unless they did it with him soft…but that just sounds nasty also since they're skin is so cold I think it would be like doing it with a popsicle, not pleasant at all. The same thing could be said about the females, how do they get wet? I mean they have no plumbing so to speak…unless they use lube but that gets so messy. So, um, how do you think they have sex?" She blushed a bright red as Miroku gaped at her, his mouth hanging open a bit.  
  
"Wha-what?" She flushed a deeper, almost purple red, and shook her head backing away from him.  
  
"Er, never mind forget I said anything!" With that she bolted away from him, leaving him to ponder how vampires had sex…which lead him to thinking about a certain Miko and himself doing said activity. He groaned as he got up to go toss himself in a lake, damn stupid Twilight books.  
  



	27. Breaking Dawn

  
"No…No, no, no just no!" Everyone blinked and turned to face the one who had made such a commotion, to no one's surprise it was Kagome, and in her hands was the last book of the Twilight series. As per usual, when said series was involved, everyone in their group turned to Miroku with a look that said 'fix her'. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the disturbed and slightly sick looking Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" She merely blinked, looking like she wanted to throw up. He glanced at the rest of their companions in worry.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes; he was more than annoyed with Kagome and her sissy vampires and over grown puppies. This was why he thought reading was stupid.  
  
"Oi, wench what's wrong?" That seemed to snap her out of it, yet she didn't yell or sit Inu Yasha but merely stared at them with wide almost terrified eyes.  
  
"He…they…her stomach…..they…ate out her stomach to get the baby out!" Her voiced was layered with such disgust and fear that it made all of them shiver in disgust.  
  
Sango scrunched up her face in pure disgust; she knew that book was trash from the beginning.  
  
"Just stop reading it Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded, and shut the book and placed it on the ground.  
  
Miroku knit his brow together in confusion, he had actually read a book of a Kagome's, a 'romance novel', a few days ago and from what he understood eating out a woman was good, so why was she so she disturbed by it now.  
  
"Kagome-sama I thought eating out a woman was a good and pleasurable thing…" They all blinked as Kagome went from sickly pale to bright red.  
  
"Miroku! Those are two completely different things and where did you even learn about eating out?" Miroku calmly blinked and pointed at her bag.  
  
"That book you let me borrow, it made vague mentions of a man eating out his wife. Though I don't fully understand what eating out means it seemed the wife enjoyed it very much. So what is eating out?" She flushed a deeper red as everyone, even her little Shippo turned to her in confusion, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I er…well…um I'm going to finish the books now!" With that she grabbed the book and shoved it in her face, almost as if she wished she could be sucked into it. Either way they all let it drop in favor of watching her make gagging noises and once again turn a pale sickly color, was Breaking Dawn really that bad?  
  
They all blinked five minutes later when she let out a horrified gasp and tossed the book away from her like it had burned her. They glanced at each other; did they even want to know? No, but would that stop them from asking? No.  
  
"What happened now?" Kagome ignored Sango in favor of pointing at the book like it was the most vile thing in the world.  
  
"She…they….Jacob…that bitch Stephenie Meyer's turned my poor lovable Jacob into a pedophile!" Though none of them knew what a pedophile was they knew it was bad if it made their sweet innocent Kagome swear.  
  
Once again it fell onto Miroku's shoulders to find out what it was; honestly would it kill any of the others to step up? No, but did they? No.  
  
"Kagome-sama what is a ped-o-phial?" He blinked as she seemed to come out of her daze and blushed a bit, completely ignoring the fallen book.  
  
"Er…it's when an adult uh…desires a child oh no wait…it's more like when an adult sees a child in a sexual way…and wants to have sex with them…they usually do end up er…um…yeah…" She trailed off, not only was she embarrassed but she was pissed at Stephenie Meyer's, how dare she imply that her Jacob would turn pedo for Bella's ridiculously named daughter?  
  
Miroku blinked, well…did that make them all pedophiles? They did keep Shippo, though as far as he knew none of them saw Shippo in a sexual manner so, no they weren't pedophiles, thank Kami.  
  
"Oi! Does that mean that Sesshomaru is a pedophile?" They all scrunched up their faces in disgust at Inu Yasha's question, because honestly he did have a point. Maybe Sesshomaru was a pedophile, he was a full gown demon male who had a well known hate for humans yet he let a small human girl follow around after him...for no apparent reason...  
  
"Oh, that's nasty Inu Yasha learn to keep your mouth shut!" Inu Yasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me wench, you're the one who brought it up! See! I told you reading was stupid!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Jerk! I honestly thought it would get better but yeah it didn't even so reading is not stupid! You're the one with a pedophile brother!" Miroku sighed as Kagome and Inu Yasha got into a fight, honestly this was too much even for him, and it was that stupid books fault. He quickly strode over to the discarded book, picked it up, walked over to the camp fire, and without a second thought tossed it into the roaring flames.  
  
Good riddance.  
  
With that last thought he calmly sat down in his previous spot, trying as hard as he could to get the vile thoughts of Sesshomaru and his ward out of his head. He shook his head free of them and smirked at the burning and curling pages of the final book in the Twilight series. All that mattered was that this horrid nightmare was over, thank Kami.  
  



	28. Cat Girl

  
Miroku watched as Kagome slowly popped her head over the well. What in the world was on her head? Were those cat ears?  
  
"Ne, Miroku can you help me?" He nodded and quickly stepped forward to help her over the lip of the well, using his close proximity to look at the weird cat like ears on her head. They were fake, tank kami! Here he was thinking she had been cursed.  
  
"Thanks Miroku!" He nodded at her and stepped away from her, his gaze still on the cat ears. She blinked and blushed.  
  
"They're cute no?" He nodded, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Hai…but why are you wearing them?" She smiled at him and stuck a very cute and sexy pose, how those two words could be used in the same sentence he did not know nor did he dare. She pushed out her chest and brought her hands up, which were curled like paws, rested them on her full breasts and smiled up at him though half lidded eyes.  
  
"Nyyaaa~! I'm a cat girl!" She laughed lightly, noticing the way face reddened, but not the way he moved his robes around.  
  
"Sorry Miroku, I lost a bet and have to wear them all week." He nodded and followed after her, like a lost puppy, and silently thanking the people she made the bet with.  
  



	29. Spiders

  
Miroku sighed lightly as he looked into the fire, it had once again been a long day and now everyone had settled down to go to sleep. Only he and Kagome were still awake and they had fallen into a comfortable silence, both waiting for sleep to overtake them. That was until Kagome yelped and jumped out of her sleeping bag. Striping off her clothes.  
  
"Oh Kami! KYAAA!" He quickly jumped up and ran over to her and grunted as she latched onto him, half clothed and whimpered. He held her to him wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Kagome-sama! What's wrong?" He blinked as she sniffled and pointed at her sleeping bag.  
  
"A spider! There was a spider in my sleeping bag!" He blinked and looked in her sleeping bag, Kagome hiding behind him. He sweat dropped and picked up a fallen leaf.  
  
"Kagome-Sama it was just a leaf." He chuckled as she flushed red and stuttered.  
  
"I-I thought it was a spider…" He smiled at her and turned to face her. He blinked…and blinked again. There she stood in nothing more then her pajamas bottoms and a light green bra.  
  
As soon as he thought it she must have realized what she was wearing or not wearing and screamed again, louder, waking everyone up. He grunted in pain as Sango tossed a rock at his head.  
  
"Hentai Houshi!" He merely sighed and sat down on a fallen log as everyone cooed over Kagome. Well…at least he would have something to dream about tonight.  
  



	30. Halloween

  
Miroku blinked as Kagome sashayed around the clearing, she looked…well the only word to describe it was sinfully sexy. She was dressed in a skin tight suit, much like Sango's, but hers was shiny and looked much softer. The things was while Sango looked like a warrior ready to do battle Kagome liked like a minx ready to do 'battle'.  
  
Her hair was tussled making it look wild and untamed, she was wearing lip gloss, his favorite flavor, and her bright blue eyes were outlined with black 'eye liner' making them pop. He felt his mouth go dry and licked his lips as she turned to him.  
  
"Nee happy Halloween Miroku! You better behave or cat woman will have to rough you up~!" He nodded dumbly as she grinned at him and turned to Shippo a bag full of candy in her hands.  
  
He almost died when Sango reached out a tenative hand and rubbed it along Kagome's thigh.  
  
"Mahh Kagome-chan it feels so smooth." Kagome nodded and laughed, Sango's hand tickled a bit.  
  
"Hai, its made out of pleather, fake lather. Mah~ s-stop that tickles!" She blinked as she, and the rest of their group, turned to look at a passed out Miroku.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Inu Yasha merely snorted.  
  
"The monk is fine now give me some candy!" Kagome rolled her eyes and held out her bag of candy, she wanted to be mean and give him chocolate, but, she wasn't that mean.


	31. Cold Snap

  
Miroku shivered lightly as he sat around the dying fire. Over the course of the night the temperature had taken a huge dive, it was just another reminder that winter was just around the corner. Even so he hated it.  
  
"Brrr…" He blinked when he heard the small chattering of teeth and followed it to it's source. He smiled lightly as Kagome looked up at him from blowing on her hands.  
  
"Oh, Sorry did I wake you?" He smiled more at her and shook his head, bringing his blanket around him even more, not that it did much to drop the chill.  
  
"No, Kagome-sama I have been awake for the last few minutes…it is to cold to sleep." Kagome nodded and sat up, fighting the shiver that went though her and tugged her sleeping bag over her.  
  
Miroku smiled goofily, before she had pulled her sleeping bag up he had caught sight of her pert nipples, and just this once he thanked Buddha for the sudden cold snap.  
  
"Kami…it's never gotten this cold before this early in the season." He nodded, wiping the goofy grin from his face.  
  
"Hai…if you want Kagome-sama we can share our blankets…I mean it is cold." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, physically searching him for an ounce of perverseness. When she saw none she nodded, nervously, and made her way over to him. Once there she sat beside him and cuddled into his side.  
  
"You better not try anything." Miroku smiled, in pure bliss, as he wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her closer.  
  
"Kagome-sama you wound me. I would never try anything. Now, try and get some sleep." She nodded and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Hai, night Miroku." He smiled and looked up at the heavens, thanking them for this wonderful opportunity.  
  
"Night." Thank Kami for cold snaps.  
  



	32. Nightmare

  
  
Miroku groaned as he slowly woke up, something was wrong and it would not let him sleep. He sat up and slowly took in his surroundings, he was in Keade's hut, as was the rest of the group minus Inu Yasha. All was fine so what was this uneasy feeling he could not shake off?  
  
He grumbled under his breath as he fully woke up, knowing he would not get back to sleep anytime soon, the feeling was far too intense…but why did he have it?  
  
"Ngggnhh…no…" He blinked and turned to the distraught sounding voice and frowned when he realized it came from Kagome. She was laying in her futon yet she was trashing around with sweat on her brow and her face was scrunched up in fear. He had no doubt she was having a nightmare, of what he did not know but it must have truly terrified her, for he had never seen her like this.  
  
"No…NO!" With a short scream she sat right up, her arm reached out in front of her, and woke everyone else with a start. Though she paid them no mind as tears fell from her eyes, still semi asleep, she looked around the hut disorientated. Sango was at her side in instant, though sleepy she had years of experience with waking up in mere seconds.  
  
"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Kagome ignored her, still looking around the room, her sleepiness slowly leaving her. Inu Yasha ripped open Kaede's door and did a quick check of the room.  
  
"Oi! What's going on in here?" Miroku frowned as every started to ask Kagome questions, not even caring that she was still half asleep and scared out of her wits.  
  
"Kagome- sa-" He was cut off by her turning to him with tearful eyes and throwing herself into his arms, holding on to him like she was afraid he would disappear. No one said anything, they were all far too stunned by what had just happened, Kagome's sobs were the only sound in the room.  
  
"I…you…I dreamt that we didn't…you…your wind tunnel…I was so sacred!" His eyes widened at her broken words and instantly he knew what she meant and with a rush of emotions, far too many to name, he crushed her to him. Everyone else looked away not really knowing what to do or say, they in all honesty felt like they shouldn't even be in the same room as the other two, like they were intruding.  
  
It was an odd feeling but they all knew while Kagome and Miroku were not the closet two of the group, they understood each other like no other. They had a complex yet deep friendship. One they could never even hope of understanding.  
  
Miroku shushed Kagome as he held her in his arms, while he knew everyone was worried about his cruse one day taking him away from their small group he did not know Kagome worried so much that she dreamt of it, and while he held her shaking and quivering body he was filled with such anger that it scared him.  
  
Yet, as Kagome clung to him and sobbed, whispering in his ear for him to never leave them, to never leave her, he mused it was a justified anger. Because even though he wanted to promise her that he would not leave them, leave her, he could not. He had never felt so much hate and contempt for Naraku then he did right then and there.  
  


 

Nightmare

Miroku groaned as he slowly woke up, something was wrong and it would not let him sleep. He sat up and slowly took in his surroundings, he was in Keade's hut, as was the rest of the group minus Inu Yasha. All was fine so what was this uneasy feeling he could not shake off?

He grumbled under his breath as he fully woke up, knowing he would not get back to sleep anytime soon, the feeling was far too intense…but why did he have it?

"Ngggnhh…no…" He blinked and turned to the distraught sounding voice and frowned when he realized it came from Kagome. She was laying in her futon yet she was trashing around with sweat on her brow and her face was scrunched up in fear. He had no doubt she was having a nightmare, of what he did not know but it must have truly terrified her, for he had never seen her like this.

"No…NO!" With a short scream she sat right up, her arm reached out in front of her, and woke everyone else with a start. Though she paid them no mind as tears fell from her eyes, still semi asleep, she looked around the hut disorientated. Sango was at her side in instant, though sleepy she had years of experience with waking up in mere seconds.

"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Kagome ignored her, still looking around the room, her sleepiness slowly leaving her. Inu Yasha ripped open Kaede's door and did a quick check of the room.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" Miroku frowned as every started to ask Kagome questions, not even caring that she was still half asleep and scared out of her wits.

"Kagome- sa-" He was cut off by her turning to him with tearful eyes and throwing herself into his arms, holding on to him like she was afraid he would disappear. No one said anything, they were all far too stunned by what had just happened, Kagome's sobs were the only sound in the room.

"I…you…I dreamt that we didn't…you…your wind tunnel…I was so sacred!" His eyes widened at her broken words and instantly he knew what she meant and with a rush of emotions, far too many to name, he crushed her to him. Everyone else looked away not really knowing what to do or say, they in all honesty felt like they shouldn't even be in the same room as the other two, like they were intruding.

It was an odd feeling but they all knew while Kagome and Miroku were not the closet two of the group, they understood each other like no other. They had a complex yet deep friendship. One they could never even hope of understanding.

Miroku shushed Kagome as he held her in his arms, while he knew everyone was worried about his cruse one day taking him away from their small group he did not know Kagome worried so much that she dreamt of it, and while he held her shaking and quivering body he was filled with such anger that it scared him.

Yet, as Kagome clung to him and sobbed, whispering in his ear for him to never leave them, to never leave her, he mused it was a justified anger. Because even though he wanted to promise her that he would not leave them, leave her, he could not. He had never felt so much hate and contempt for Naraku then he did right then and there.


	33. Bikini

  
Now, Miroku knew he wasn't the only gaping this time; he quickly glanced at Inu Yasha and felt smug when he noticed that he too was drooling. He let a lecherous smirk leak onto his face, even though he knew he would pay for it later then again the feeling of the group right now was playful, and looked Kagome up and down, again.  
  
Whoever had switched her regular bathing suit with a 'bikini' would forever have his gratitude. Honestly even if she was naked she would not look as sexy as she did now, clothed in nothing but a dark green bikini. The triangular pieces of cloth barely hid her full breasts and the bottom piece fit her snugly, giving him a great outline of her behind, and Kami knew he was a butt man.  
  
"Guys stop~ it's not my fault! Eri switched them on me thinking I was going to the beach! Seriously stop staring it's embarrassing!" Kagome huffed turning even redder when all they did was leer more.  
  
"Argh you guys are hentai's! Both of you!" With that she stomped her way out of the clearing, her breasts jiggling with the force of her steps, and threw herself into the nearby lake to join a chuckling Sango, who was enjoying her plight way too much.  
  
"You're both hentai's and Sango you're no better! I hate you all so much right now!" With that she swam to the opposite side of the lake and pouted.  
  
Miroku chuckled under his breath; glad he did not strip himself of his robes just yet, for if he did he would be in a lot of trouble...more so then he was now. Even if the mood was playful, if they knew how much she truly affected them he had no doubt he would be skinned, if not killed…twice….and maybe even castrated.  
  
He shivered at the thought, his problem now gone and striped himself of his robes to join the rest of his friends, minus Inu Yahsa, in the clear water of the lake.


	34. Live Action

  
Miroku blinked as Kagome fumed, she was no doubt beyond pissed and no one knew why. He glanced at Sango who shrugged her shoulders, having tried to talk to the girl only to have her growl at her. Inu Yasha hadn't even bothered, he merely advised everyone to leave her alone for the next few days. Sadly, Miroku never knew when to leave well enough alone.  
  
With hesitant steps he walked over to her, ignoring the way she grumbled under her breath and offered her a friendly smile.  
  
"Mah, Kagome-sama is something the matter?" He blinked in surprise, his hand gripping his staff in shock and fear, as she looked up at him and glowered.  
  
"Yes! Yes there is most certainly something wrong! I went to go see the Avatar the Last Air Bender movie sand it SUCKED! Everything was wrong! They didn't get one thing right! Well they did get like three things right but the rest was horrid! Bad casting, bad effects, bad acting, bad everything!" He slowly backed away from her as continued to rant and rave, not even caring that he was no longer paying attention, let alone near her.  
  
"See this is why I told you to leave it alone monk. But no~ you had to ask he and now she won't shut up…you baka." Miroku huffed at Inu Yasha, not wanting to admit he was right, even though he was, and merely looked away.  
  
"Whatever…." Inu Yasha scoffed and walked away, his ear still ringing as Kagome ranted and raved about horridly made live actions.  
  



	35. Nail Polish

  
Miroku crinkled his nose in annoyance as the foul smelling paint wafted across the small clearing they had made camp in. Honestly out of all the things Kagome had brought back from her time he had never disliked something so much.  
  
Yes, it stunk to high hell, Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Kirara had to leave the area as soon as she opened the bottle of 'nail polish'. Sango had followed soon after when Kagome offered to paint her nails, and since they had long ago agreed to never let Kagome be alone, lest they have a repeat of the incident again, he was forced to fall victim to the foul smell.  
  
He blinked as she set the bottle down, waving her hands around for her nails to dry. Thank kami she was done! He offered her a small smile when she held out her hands to him; to show him the light pink color she had painted her nails.  
  
"Well what do you think?" He smiled at her.  
  
"They look fine." She grinned happy with his answer and shifted positions, making him sallow hard. She was still sitting down yet she had one leg pulled to her chest while the other was stretched out in front of her.  
  
"Good! Now to paint my toenails!" He nodded dumbly as she began on her new task, barely registering the foul scent of the nail polish, he was far too happy to sneak glances at her pristine white panties that played peek a boo with him in her current position.  
  
Maybe, just maybe nail polish wasn't that bad.  
  



	36. Fan Girls?

  
Miroku watched with morbid fascination as Kagome and Sango fawned over a picture of a male from one of the manga's Kagome constantly brought back with her. He blinked when they squealed and talked in higher pitched voices then they normally did, and whispered to each other.  
  
He leaned over to whisper in Inu Yasha's ear, who was his companion in witnessing this odd behavior.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Inu Yasha scrunched his nose up in distance.  
  
"Trust me monk you don't even want to know." Miroku stared at his friend blankly.  
  
"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." Inu Yasha huffed in anger.  
  
"Fine don't say I didn't warn you! They're talking about how hot that painted guy is and how they would give anything to be his 'love interest.' Kami, they're acting like 'fan girls'." Miroku blinked at the odd term that flowed from Inu Yasha's mouth.  
  
Fan girl's…what were those? Only one way to find out.  
  
"Fan girls?" Inu Yasha nodded and grinned, mentally grinning that he knew something Miroku didn't.  
  
"Yeah, they're girls who obsess over an animated guy and stuff…er well they lust after him even though he's not real and even if he was he would never want them but they lust after him anyway." Miroku nodded.  
  
"I see…so Kouga would be a fan girl? Though Kagome is not an animed person Kouga still lusts after her knowing he will never have her." Inu Yasha roared in laughter making Miroku blink in confusion. Did he not understand the term fan girl? He made a mental note to ask Kagome later...when she was not squealing and hugging a picture of 'Naruto' to her chest like it was her lover. Though he would give almost anything to be that picture.  
  



	37. Stomach Ache

  
Miroku watched with worried eyes as Kagome curled around her stomach, whimpering in pain. The poor girl, he had warned her not to eat Shippo's failed attempt at making a cake but she was far too nice and ate it anyway. So, here she was in pain and trying her best to grin and bear it knowing Shippo was playing in the fields with Kirara.  
  
"Kagome-sama is there anything I can do for you?" She looked at him her face scrunched in semi pain, her hair sticking to her face because of her sweat and offered him a small smile.  
  
"I don't think so…unless you know any magical cures for stomach aches that not even Keade knows." She let out another pained groan as she held her stomach, making her look all the more pitiful and endearing.  
  
"Er…I do have an idea…but I don't know if it will work let alone if you will let me try it." He blinked as she turned semi tear full eyes to look at him, looking pitiful, and making him feel bad. Poor Kagome.  
  
"I don't care…just try it please…my tummy hurts~." He nodded and walked over to her once there he crouched down and mentioned for her to roll over so she was on her back. She looked at him with weary eyes.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Miroku sighed.  
  
"I was going to massage your stomach…but if you don't want me to I won't." He watched Kagome think it over that was until her face scrunched up in pain again.  
  
"Oh just do it but please don't try anything. Please." He nodded giving her a small smile and tentatively started to massage her stomach. He resisted the urge to groan as his fingers touched her flat tone stomach, even though her thin top he could feel her warmth and her oh so soft flesh. They sat in an awkward silence for about five minute before she sighed in happiness.  
  
"Mmm thank you Miroku! I feel much better, I never would have though a stomach massage would work for a stomach ache but it did!" He smiled as she sat up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you!" He nodded, sifting lightly and smiled at her.  
  
"No problem Kagome-sama. Anything to help." He waved her off with a smile and lost it as soon as she was gone. He glanced down at his lap and cursed, there was indeed a problem. What was a humble monk to do?  
  



	38. Sun Glasses

  
Miroku smiled secretly to himself as he looked up and down Kagome's exposed legs. Now, normally he would have been yelled at, hit, and knocked out for his hentai behavior, but not today. He let a grin break over his face. Today he could leer and ogle as much as he wanted and no one was the wiser!  
  
Kagome, sweet, sweet, Kagome had been the one to make this possible. She, having come back from her small class trip, had bought them all souvenirs. Sango got a flower print 'bathing suit wrap', Inu Yasha had gotten some special flavor ramen that was only made where she had visited, he forgot the name of the place, Shippo had gotten some candy and a shark tooth necklace. He had gotten a pair of sun glasses.  
  
Now, normally he would have been a bit disappointed, everyone else had gotten cool things and he got a pair of sun glasses. But, after she had showed him what they did he was more than happy. Not only did they block of the sun's harsh rays but they also hid his eyes behind the solid black plastic that they were made of and he was free to leer all he wanted. For that he was grateful, and he would make a mental not to request she bring him more whenever she went back to her time.  
  



	39. Yoga

  
Miroku sat mesmerized as Kagome bent over and stretched her body, moaning and groaning. She held the position for a few seconds before moving to another, this one making her arch her back, making her full breasts push out, she winced lightly as she popped something.  
  
"Itaa…" Her voice was whispery and sounded…sexy.  
  
His mouth went dry as she got on all fours and pushed her behind out a light flush on her cheeks. He shifted his robes to hide his problem and watched her go from being on all fours to laying flat on her stomach to reach her arms back and grab her ankles. By kami…he never knew a woman could be so flexible.  
  
He wiped his goofy grin off his face and smiled at her as she sat up, a light flush on her skin.  
  
"And that my dear Miroku is Yoga." He nodded.  
  
"I see Kagome-sama. Maybe I think I will have to watch a few more of your sessions before I try it…" She smiled and stood up, her skin tight 'leotard' sticking to her heated flesh even more. Oh, yes he loved Yoga. He would never do it but he would be more then willing to watch her do it, under the pretenses of wanting to try it that is.  
  



	40. Go

Miroku watched with a blank face as Kagome concentrated, as if the world depend on it, on her next move. She had come to him a few hours ago wanting to learn how to play Go, she mentioned something about a class assignment, and he was more than willing to help her.

One, it got him out of doing any work for the night, much to Inu Yasha's annoyance, then again there wasn't really anything to do, except rebuild a few huts, Inu Yasha could handle that alone.

Two, it would give him time to just sit back and relax, he did enjoy playing Go. That wasn't to say he didn't like their friends, it was just…it had been so long since it had been just the two of them enjoying each other's company without worry of what others would think and say.

Three it would let him have some quality time with Kagome, something he hadn't had since it was just him, her, and Inu Yasha.

Shippo and Sango did stay and watch for the first twenty minutes but they had gotten bored and left. It was just the two of them and he was more than happy. Kagome looked so cute, trying her hardest to think about her next move. She narrowed her eyes, thinking over each possible way she could move, and licked her lips, why she did so he did not know nor was he complaining. It was just to cute!

Even so he knew no matter what she did she was going to lose…so…maybe just this once he would let her win…naw. If he did that then she wouldn't need him to teach her anymore, besides it was for her own good. No use setting her up to fail when she played in her time, where he had no doubt they wouldn't let her win just because she was cute. So, for her own sake he would mercilessly crush her again and again, that way she would have to come back.


	41. Yaoi

Miroku watched with curiosity as Kagome read a book, whatever it was it was amusing her a lot. She would giggle, blush, and then look around to make sure no one was looking over her shoulder. His curiosity was perked and so he decided to try and figure out what it was she was reading.

"Nee Kagome-sama what are you reading?" He chuckled lightly as she epped and looked over at him from the top of her book.

"Er, um…it's a yaoi.." He blinked, well he know knew that it was a yoai but e did not know what a 'yaoi' was.

"Um…what is a yaoi?" He blinked as Kagome flushed a bright red.

"It's um…a story about two guys that are…um…very good friends! Yea, they're very good friends and they get along very well but sometimes they fight but that's only because they're such good friends and um they like each other very much even if they don't know it at first!" He blinked and tired to run over her quick reply. Once he processed it all he nodded.

"I see so Inu Yasha and Kouga would be considered 'yaoi'?" He jumped as Kagome flushed red and scrunched up her face, as if in pain and let out a weird gurgling noise.

"Er no…yes…maybe? Errr lets just drop it please!" He nodded, not knowing why she was freaking out but decided t drop it for now.


	42. Censorship

Miroku blinked as Kagome and Sango read one of her 'yaoi' books and shivered. Ever since he had asked about them he had regretted it, now, he was an open minded monk that he was…it was just two men doing…that made him uncomfortable. Now, he had never voiced his complaints, for fear of being disemboweled by Sango, who had taken and instant liking to yaoi, and tried to keep to himself whenever said books were brought out.

Even so as both women seemed to grumble to each other and gesture at the book, his damn curiosity peeked up. Now, you would think by know he would have learned when to ignore said curiosity…but no. So with a feeling of impending doom he got up, receiving a weird glance from Inu Yasaha, who was trying his best to pretend Kagome and Sango were not there, and made his way over to them.

They looked at him warily, but did not automatically bit his head off.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" He watched, his feeling of dread growing by the second as they seemed to look at each other, after a few seconds they nodded in unison, damn right creepily, and turned to him, holding out the book.

He paled, there on the page they were gesturing to was a man…with another man….doing things…he gulped.

"Well we were just talking about how stupid it is that they blur out his penis. I mean it's not like we don't know what he has in his mouth so why waste time and money to blur it out? It only makes the yaoi seem cheap and it pointless…besides it's rated M. Why rate it M if they're just going to blur out the penis anyway? You know?" Miroku looked away from the book and looked at Kagome, the one who answered him, not really knowing what to say and opted for just agreeing with her before running for the hills.

"Hai, I agree and um I'm going to go talk with Inu Yasha about um…manly stuff." With that he practically ran over to a smirking Inu Yasaha.

"Don't say a word." Inu Yasah merely snickered. Miroku vowed then and there the next time his curiosity popped up he would crush it into the ground and ignore it. Ignorance was bliss.


	43. Forgetfulness

Miroku blinked as Kagome glanced around their camp ground and looked back down, fidget, repeat. He thought nothing of it, after all everyone was on edge, they had heard rumors of Naraku not too far away from here.

It was only after she did it the fifth time that his curiosity was sparked, what or who was she looking for? So he being the humble monk that he was decided to ask her what or who she was looking for. So with a happy go lucky grin he approached her, his staff jingling with his steps.

He blinked when she jumped and looked up at him, her hands resting in her lap. He smiled at her, trying to ease her worries for a nervous Kagome was more often than not a tight lipped one, well in certain cases in others she couldn't stop blabbing on and on but he had a feeling this was one such time where she would be hard pressed to say anything.

"Are you okay Kagome-sama?" He watched in morbid curiosity as she blushed red and looked down, almost as if ashamed by some thing. He frowned, what was wrong with her?

"Kagome-sama?" He blinked as she looked up at him her face a bright red and with an embarrassed look.

"I um…forgot…my…" He blinked only catching half of what she said.

"What was that Kagome-sama?" Her blush reddened and seeped down her neck.

"I said I forgot to put on underwear! What with Inu Yasha rushing us earlier! I was going to sneak off and put some on…and oh my God I can't believe I just told you that!" With a horrified look she grabbed her bag and ran, her hands holding down her skirt, into the forest no doubt to put on underwear but to also die of embarrassment.

Now, Miroku himself was stuck on stupid, his mind supplying him images of what she looked like under her skirt right now. Even so he did fell a bit bad for using his charming voice and smile to get Kagome to so easily spew that out, she would no doubt not talk or even look at him for the next few weeks. But…it wasn't his fault Kagome never really seemed to think before she spoke.


	44. Daydream

Miroku groaned as she moved against him. Her soft pale skin sliding against his own. He grinned as he moved his hands, slightly calloused from years of work, and cupped her perky smooth mounds of flesh. He smirked as she gasped lightly, her long slim legs wrapping around his hips, and rubbed her pert nipples making her mew.

"Miro…" He smiled into her neck, licking and nipping at it lightly, enjoying as she gasped.

"Miroku…." He licked her neck as his hands moved down her slim sides, making her shiver and arch into him, and rested them on her hips.

"Kagome…." She mewled and arched her hips into his, her warm wet core rubbing against his hot and hard flesh.

"Miroku…" He pulled her closer, smirking into her neck.

"Miroku!" He blinked as the world seemed to come to a screeching halt. He jumped back when he realized Kagome was mere inches away from him. But she was not naked and her face was not contorted in the throes of passion. No, she was looking at him, pure worry written across her face.

He quickly shifted, so his ragging hard on was practically invisible to her, and nervously smiled up at her.

"Hai, Kagome-Sama?" She frowned at him and moved closer.

"Are you okay? You were just staring at me…with a weird look on your face. Are you sick?" He blinked, oh dear it seemed he had gotten caught day dreaming.

"I am fine…I was merely…thinking of my future…" She nodded and patted his shoulder, as she stood up.

"Don't worry Miroku, I'm sure everything will be fine, if you can see it, I'm sure you can make it a reality! Besides you know I'll do everything in my power to help you!" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kagome-sama!" If only she knew what he was thinking of moments before…he wondered would she blush and yell at him calling him a hentai…or would she smile shyly and then proceed to make his dreams come true...


	45. Little Orange Book

Miroku watched Kagome out of the corner of his eyes as they walked along. She was reading a little orange book and she was so into it that she had been reading it since they had left Keade's village earlier. Hell, she hadn't even talked with anyone yet, and that was a rarity. It had him wondering what was so good about her little orange book.

Was it a text book? If so what subject as she learning about now? Or was it a comic book like the ones she had brought back got Shippo? Either way he was going to ask her when then made camp, assuming she actually put it down long enough to talk with anyone.

It was ten minutes later that they did make camp and it was another fifteen minutes later she sighed heavily and closed the book with a snap. A huge smile on her face. He blinked as she got up and stretched, almost proactively, and turned to him and the rest of the group.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go fill up my water bottle." Everyone nodded, too caught up in their own business to really care. He smiled at her and waved her off.

"Be careful Kagome-sama!" She smiled and nodded before walking towards the nearby river.

He sighed as he sat back and relaxed a bit. He blinked when his hand hit her little orange book and once again he was consumed by his curiosity and picked it up. He leafed though it for a few seconds, noting it was a mix of actual words and pictures. Nothing to- His eyes widened as he came across a picture that could only be considered pornographic and read the words that went along with it.

A dark red flush appeared on his face. Kagome read stuff like this? Oh Kami-sama…he gulped as he read a bit more this was….oh Kami…he felt his blood start to rush. To places it shouldn't be and flipped back to the front page to read its title. Come Come Paradise? He jumped when Kagome sat down in front of him and offered him a small sly smile.

"You know Miroku if you wanted to read it you could have just asked." He blushed again and dropped the book like it was on fire.

"N-no it's not what you think Kagome-sama!" She smiled and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Miroku you can have it. I have it practically memorized and yes…page twenty five is possible." With that she walked over to Sango an innocent smile in place. Miroku gapped. He knew it! Kagome did know what she was doing and she knew it all too well!


End file.
